Card cages are a conventional feature in many computers and computerized systems today. Typically, card cages are racks built into a device to hold printed circuit boards and to allow these boards to be installed or removed easily.
Typically, the individual cards within a card cage must be maintained within a given temperature range to ensure optimal performance. Consequently, the thermal management of card cages is a critical aspect of the host system. In the past, fans were the conventional choice for achieving this end. However, as the circuit density of individual cards within card cages has increased, the thermal load associated with these systems has also increased. As a result, it has become increasingly challenging for thermal management systems based solely on fans to maintain the individual cards within their optimal operating temperature ranges. Moreover, as the thermal load of card cages has increased, more powerful fans are required. This is undesirable from an end user perspective, since such fans typically have a noticeably larger acoustical footprint.